More particularly, the invention concerns a liquid product dispenser comprising:                a reservoir (also referred to herein as a “tank”) suitable for containing a product which is more or less liquid, and extending in a longitudinal direction between first and second ends,        a dispensing head mounted at the second end of the reservoir, said dispensing head comprising an outlet nozzle which can be actuated in the longitudinal direction to dispense the liquid product,        an outer shell within which the reservoir is mounted so as to slide axially in the longitudinal direction,        a driving part mounted to rotate relative to the outer shell and capable of moving the reservoir axially between a storage position where the outlet nozzle is retracted into the outer shell, and a use position where the outlet nozzle is at least partially protruding from the outer shell.        
Document EP-A-1 954 596 describes an example of such a distributor, which has the following disadvantages: the direction the product is released by the outlet nozzle can be mismanaged by the user, and the user can place his fingers in front of the outlet nozzle which interferes with the distribution of product.
The present invention is intended to overcome these disadvantages.